


Sacrae ruinae

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Неожиданно в голове развернулось воспоминание. Вот он, еще совсем мальчишка, жадно вчитывается в газетную вырезку, в которой написано что-то о Белоусе.





	Sacrae ruinae

Крокодайл редко предавался воспоминаниям. 

Воспоминания, по его мнению, затормаживали развитие и мешали адекватно воспринимать мир: он знал свои ошибки и моментально их исправлял, не вдаваясь в детали того, как его безупречный план мог провалиться таким постыдным образом. Он был уверен целиком и полностью, что все делал правильно – но где-то просчитался, и в следующий раз принимал во внимание даже маловероятные развития событий, более характерные для приключенческих книжек. 

Но нельзя сказать, что он не упивался собственным триумфом: Крокодайл, сотрудничая с Робин во время существования печально известной «Барок Воркс» пережил много прекрасных минут, начиная с махинацией с Данс Паудер и заканчивая развязыванием гражданской войны. Он предавал подобным событиям особое значение и готов был, пожалуй, тщательно расписать в кожаном ежедневнике, как добился таких успехов – но мир, пожалуй, не оценил бы всех его стараний, и опыт, накопленный трудом, кровью и потом невинных людей, не перешел бы к достойному потомку, способному разумно воспользоваться подобным сокровищем. 

Мужчина, впервые за долгое время позволивший себе расслабиться и пропустить бокальчик бургундского, откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза. Этот вечер был необыкновенно тих: ни единый порыв ветра не потревожил листву деревьев; ни одна назойливая цикада не решалась петь свои игривые песни, и даже бродячие кошки не устраивали концерты – на город опустилась непроглядная уютная тьма, густая как вязкое болото. Самое удачное время для отдыха – и для великолепного вина, которое по заказу привезли сюда пару дней назад. Ничто не может разогнать тоску и сомнения лучше, чем качественный алкоголь.

Крокодайл сложил документы в стопку и отодвинул их в сторону, решив, что для работы найдется более походящее время: несмотря на невероятную трудоспособность, сейчас он не был в настроении разгребать бесконечные бумаги и высчитывать длиннющую колонку цифр, сводя одно с другим – такая великолепная ночь предназначалась для более приятных занятий. Робин бы, наверное, предложила бы ему почитать какой-нибудь увлекательный дневник старого капитана, но чтение этот пират на дух не переносил: слишком много времени пропадает зря, пока ты сидишь сложа руки. 

Мужчина откинулся назад и сделал небольшой глоток вина, смакуя каждую отдельную ноту. Вкус был немного терпким, и, несмотря на это, отдавал каким-то смутным ароматом фруктов и черного винограда и оставлял приятное послевкусие на языке. Ему не хватало деревянных ноток рома или виски, но по телу медленно стала разливаться теплая, приятная истома: как раз этот эффект был ему сейчас так необходим. 

Бывший босс «Барок Воркс» едва ли отдавал себе отчет в том, что, в сущности, пережил довольно драматические события, позволившие ему стать таким сильным пиратом. Он не любил вспоминать о своем детстве; когда-то он был непростительно наивен и глуп, но теперь перед ним открыты все горизонты – и даже если становление Королем Пиратов больше не входило в его планы, то завоевать славу одного из самых сильных и непобедимых капитанов – неплохая замена детской мечте. Да, ничего не скажешь, Мугиваре удалось подорвать его авторитет тогда в Арабасте; что ж, после Маринфорда он его успешно восстановил – но все еще шатко стоял на ногах. Ему нужно время. 

Неожиданно в голове развернулось воспоминание. Вот он, еще совсем мальчишка, жадно вчитывается в газетную вырезку, в которой написано что-то о Белоусе – пирате, который поразил весь мир своей огромной силой. Как и любой ребенок, он был поражен до глубины души: все его помыслы устремились только на то, чтобы стать достойным сражения с самим Эдвардом Ньюгейтом – и если он смог бы победить этого новоявленного короля мира, то, наверное, превзошел бы собственные ожидания: он появлялся бы на первых полосах газет, его имя звенело бы со всех углов, а награда, о которой он пока и мечтать не смел, сразу бы подскочила до самых небес… 

И тогда он начал действовать. 

Едва ему исполнилось семнадцать, Крокодайл бросился навстречу морю, безумствам и приключениям, наскоро основав свою команду и не вдаваясь в личные качества каждого из них: он преследовал лишь одну цель, и эта цель, как ему казалось, была важнее дурацких предостережений – сила была для него главным показателем. Романтические пейзажи, веселая жизнь и новые знакомства быстро научили некогда наивного ребенка одному: буйный океан не так прекрасен, как штилевой, и люди, которые встречаются на пути, могут быть так же опасны, как и шторм, застигающий корабль в самый неподходящий момент. Молодого пирата пытались обмануть все: бармены, матерые морские волки, очаровательные танцовщицы в кабаках – но ему, одухотворенному, все было нипочем – рядом с ним была преданная команда, следующая за своим капитаном в самое, по его мнению, пекло. Да, они схватывались на задворках больших и малых городов – кто не знает таких стычек между подростками, самоуверенных и горячих, пытающихся доказать окружающим, что уж они-то особенные? С переменным успехом победу одерживала то одна, то другая шайка, и Крокодайлу льстило, когда соперники, скуля, торопились зализывать раны – это словно приближало его к далекому Белоусу, славе и счастливому билету в загадочный Новый Мир, о котором он слышал так много и знал так мало. Но его и не обижало, когда его собственная команда терпела поражение – рассудительный от природы, юный пират воспринимал проигрыш как урок, который нужно выучить назубок, чтобы стать лучшим из лучших. 

А потом он перестал верить в людей. 

Сначала его ждало предательство товарищей. Немного угрюмый и неразговорчивый, Крокодайл редко позволял себе откровенничать, но в один далеко не прекрасный вечер он, лежа на палубе и разглядывая яркие огоньки звезд, признался, что мечтает если не стать королем пиратов, то хотя бы победить Белоуса в равной схватке – и для этого ему придется напрячь все силы. Кок расхохотался; Ньюгейт, сказал он, первоклассный черт. Чтобы завалить такого борова, потребуется целая орава таких юнцов – и то исход битвы в девяноста девяти процентах случаев будет не в пользу Крокодайла. 

Молодой человек вспылил. Кок огрызнулся: пределом его мечтаний были сокровища – и оружие, с помощью которого их и можно добыть. В его мечтах не было ничего идеального – и стремление капитана прикоснуться к чему-то более высокому выводило его из себя. Ссора переросла в потасовку. 

\- Придурок! Тебе пора давно оставить свои детские мечты! – прохрипел кок, сплевывая на доски кровь. – Пойми ты, черт тебя дери, что этого сатану не победить и дюжиной пушек! 

\- А я смогу! Я стану королем пиратов и одержу победу над Белоусом! – кричал Крокодайл, утирая рукавом разбитый нос. – Не тебе говорить мне о мечтах! 

\- Держи карман шире! Ребята, наш капитан один из этих романтичных идиотов! – поднял его на смех соперник. – Быстрее прячься под мамашину юбку, а то злые пираты украдут ее любимую деточку! 

В глазах потемнело. Ухмыляющиеся лица бывших товарищей, злое улюлюканье и гогот совершенно вывели его из себя. Последним, что он помнил, было довольное лицо кока и его слова:

\- А этот удар я тебе еще припомню.

Крокодайл очнулся с пульсирующей болью во всем теле: он не знал, сколько его били и как много людей принимало в этом участие. В лице окружающих его людей он явно больше не был авторитетом: его привязали к мачте, приставив в качестве охраны навигатора и канонира. Никто не удостоил его и взглядом – кажется, у нового капитана были свои цели, которые он во всеуслышание оглашал для тех, кто не расслышал их во время драки: 

\- …курс на Логтаун! Там мы добудем немного провианта, а… о, кто проснулся. – с неприятной улыбкой произнес бывший кок, слезая со шканцев. – Добро пожаловать на борт «Стелла Клара»! 

Привязанный к мачте юноша ничего не ответил. 

\- Отвечай, когда с тобой говорит капитан, - грубо прорычал он и ударил молодого человека кулаком в челюсть. 

\- Да, капитан, - пробормотал тот, чувствуя на губах и языке металлический привкус крови. 

\- Отлично. – он довольным взглядом обвел команду. – Теперь здесь командую я. И сейчас ты либо принимаешь мои условия, либо… 

\- Какие же условия может выдвинуть такая мерзкая шавка без собственного мнения как ты? – прошипел Крокодайл, сверкая глазами из-под спутавшихся и спадающих на бледное лицо волос. – Куда ты поведешь их, если ты и сам не имеешь цели?

\- Молчать! – взвизгнул тот и нанес удар ногой поддых. – Ты труп!

Тот пожал плечами, с трудом сдерживаясь от мольбы. Он должен быть сильным: мир пиратов жесток, и он знал этого с самого начала; но никто и никогда не предупреждал его, что даже друзья отвернутся от него в самом начале пути. Крокодайл сделал вдох, пытаясь восстановить дыхание: ему казалось, что он почти выплюнул легкие, зайдясь в ужасном хриплом кашле.

\- Мерзкий ублюдок, - процедил новый капитан сквозь зубы, - я покажу тебе, как играть со мной! Сукин сын, - он дрожащей рукой выхватил из плаща кинжал. – Чертов выродок, - продолжал шептать бывший кок, опускаясь перед юношей на колени. – Я научу тебя общаться со старшими… Я прощу тебя... если ты присягнешь на верность мне… 

Обветренная, пахнущая морской солью рука ткнулась в нос пирату. Он с трудом сдержал тошноту: очередной тычок пришелся в желудок.

\- Мое терпение на исходе, - вкрадчиво произнес капитан, другой рукой поигрывая с лезвием ножа. – Я умею с ним обращаться. Помнишь ту потасовку на Солюсе? Это я зарезал тварь, посмевшую стащить наши денежки. Он вопил как баран, когда я перерезал ему глотку, - сообщил он, касаясь кинжалом щеки связанного. – Мечтаю услышать, как прорежется голосок нашего бравого Крокодайла – или какое ты там имя себе взял, чтобы устрашать моря?.. – лезвие впилось в щеку; тонкая струйка крови устремилась вниз. – И не надоело тебе корчить из себя пирата? Ты же даже драться не умеешь; ладно не ревешь как девчонка, - раздался смешок, и нож прочертил линию до носа. Крокодайл не издал ни звука. – Твои идиотские замашки нас всех выводили из равновесия. Особенно та с Гранд Лайн. Ты хоть знаешь, как туда попасть? Да ты представляешь, - еще порез, длиннее, - какие мерзкие создания там живут? Надумал себе идеальный образ, - бывший кок хохотнул, - и думаешь, что это правда. Гранд Лайн – это не курорт, запомни, деточка. – в уже разверстую рану на лице молодого человека вновь воткнулось лезвие – и на сей раз прочертило непрерывную линию от щеки до щеки – прямо под самыми глазами. 

Крокодайл, еще мальчик, не понимал, что помогало ему держаться: поруганная мечта, сила духа или почти полное беспамятство, но внутренний стержень, воспитанный рассказами о смелых и бесстрашных людях, не дал ему прогнуться и попросить пощады. Эта пытка была вынесена с достоинством – но сколько еще их может придумать каждый из бывших товарищей? Он бегло осмотрел знакомые до боли лица: никто не поддерживал такого жестокого обращения с бывшим капитаном, было видно, что они с огромным трудом удерживают взгляд на окровавленном лице – некоторые не скрывая отводили взгляд, но ни один из подчиненных не сказал ни слова в защиту. Ясно: боялись той же участи. 

\- Ну что, крокодил, хороший был урок? – ухмыльнулся кок и вытер лезвие о рубашку осужденного. – Или стоит повторить? 

Боль затмила разум юноши: он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме смерти – так, пожалуй, было бы проще, ведь пытки могут длиться бесконечно долго, а если нанести ужасное оскорбление этому садисту, то, пожалуй, он моментально выйдет из себя и забудет о своих первоначальных планах. 

\- Ты оглох? – очередной тычок. – У меня в запасе куча времени. 

\- Не оглох, - Крокодайл облизнул окровавленные губы. – Просто от твоего голоса у меня уши вянут. Ты не капитан. Ты – бесполезный мусор, который рано или поздно угробит всю команду, ты кусок дерьма, ты… 

…воздух прорезал леденящий душу пронзительный вопль. 

Раскачивающееся в такт суденышко – полуразбитая лодчонка, чье днище было наскоро засмолено и подлатано, едва слышно ударилось о борт причудливо украшенного барочной резьбой корабля. Это никоим образом не повлияло на ход роскошного галеона – он продолжал двигаться вперед не замедляя хода. 

\- Капитан! Капитан, там человек! – раздался голос матроса. – И он, кажется… господи!

Вся команда тут же подлетела к фальшборту, раздавая на ходу указания юнгам вытащить вант-трап и опустить паруса, чтобы хоть немного замедлиться и поднять на борт то, что сейчас лишь отдаленно напоминало человека: окровавленный, изуродованный юноша, наскоро обмотанный обрывками паруса, больше походил на труп, и если бы не едва слышный стон, слетевший с иссохших губ, его вряд ли сочли бы живым. 

\- Кусок… дерьма, - выплюнул измученный пират, дрожащий всем телом от боли, холода и соли, ссохшейся на загорелой коже. 

Не обратив внимания на бред, один из спасителей размотал парусину и тут же в ужасе отпрянул: на теле молодого человека было столько ран, что впору было удивляться, как он не умер от потери крови. Кто-то жестоко над ним издевался – и примером этому служила неаккуратная культя, в которую явно многократно втыкали нож, чтобы, видимо, добиться от него сговорчивости. 

\- Капитан… - матрос облизнул губы. – Капитан, он… 

\- Вижу. 

Высокая фигура в балахоне склонилась над умирающим и внимательно изучила посеревшее худое лицо. 

\- Он не выживет, - задумчиво протянул высокий бесполый голос. – Даже если попробовать последнее средство, он вряд ли выкарабкается: кровопотеря слишком велика. 

\- Дайте ему шанс, капитан, - послышался другой голос, ниже первого. – Ему все равно уже нечего терять: либо он умрет сейчас, зная, что кое-какие усилия могли быть приложены, либо… - мужчина учтиво замолчал.

Силуэт в балахоне кивнул. 

\- Ты прав, Инадзума. 

Одно стремительное движение – и изможденное тело зашлось в агонии. Но сил кричать у юноши просто не осталось: вместо воплей из его груди вырывалась лишь слабая мольба о смерти и прекращении мук. 

\- Отправьте его в самую нижнюю каюту. – распорядился капитан, поправляя капюшон. – Никого не впускай к нему, Инадзума. Позаботься о нем. 

\- Да, капитан, - спокойно ответил тот, и, без особого труда замотав в парусину найденыша, удалился.

Очнулся Крокодайл на десятый день. Все тело ныло так, будто изнутри его прижигали каленым железом, а снаружи заковывали в наручники, чтобы не сопротивлялся пыткам. Он не помнил, что с ним произошло: сначала дикое взбешенное лицо кока, потом всепоглощающая боль – и темнота. Изредка мелькали какие-то образы, в голове иногда звенели голоса, потом укол в бок – и снова этот огонь внутри. Всю картину целиком он сложить не мог – но был рад уже тому, что, несмотря на перенесенные пытки, остался жив. 

Молодой человек сел на постели и огляделся. Это место было ему явно незнакомо: каюта была темной, маленький иллюминатор почти не пропускал солнечный свет, но она была просторной и даже почти уютной – здесь стояли стол, стул, пара книжных шкафов и постель, на которой он лежал. На дальней стене висел допотопный рукомойник и зеркало, слегка запачканное мыльными разводами и подтеками. Интересно, что произошло?

Едва стоя на ногах, Крокодайл, покачиваясь и то и дело хватаясь за стены, добрел до умывальника и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало. Вместо привычного высокомерного лица на него смотрел исхудавший запуганный мальчишка, на загорелой коже которого ясно расплывалась морская соль. Волосы, обычно аккуратно зачесанные назад, слиплись от запекшейся крови и воды, а кожу от щеки до щеки пересекала уродливая, еще толком не затянувшая рана. 

Дрожа от такого зрелища, молодой человек покачнулся – и, если бы не ухватился за полку у зеркала, обязательно упал бы. Решив, что сейчас лучше умыться, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, он сделал еще одно ужасающее открытие: у него не было левой руки.

Крокодайл слабо помнил то, что произошло тогда на «Стелле», но и помыслить не мог, что его друзья способны сделать с ним такое. Да, они изуродовали его лицо – но отрезать руку, наслаждаться тем, как он прижимает к груди кровоточащий обрубок и хнычет, как маленький ребенок – это было выше его понимания. Если даже товарищи готовы в любой момент переметнуться на другую сторону и безучастно смотреть на то, как пытают их капитана – на кого вообще можно положиться? Если даже твоя собственная команда готова продаться за какой-нибудь проклятущий сундук, от которого каждому достанется едва ли по монете – кому можно доверять? Есть ли в целом мире хотя бы один человек, способный пойти до конца и ввериться капитану? Теперь Крокодайл в этом сомневался. 

\- И-и-иха! Смотрите, кто проснулся! – дверь распахнулась, и от скрипа петлей гость чуть не подскочил. В помещение вошло существо, которое трудно было назвать мужчиной – но и на женщину оно не походило. Это была, если угодно, промежуточная стадия, гермафродит, который по какой-то причине в таком теле чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, парень? 

«Парень» тяжело сглотнул. Теперь потеря руки и длинный шрам на лице казались ему мелочью. 

\- Х-хорошо. Где я? 

\- На борту Эмпорио Иванкова конечно же, - последовал ответ, и существо, садясь на кровать, похлопало по месту рядом с собой. – А ты бы прилег. Ты еще слишком слаб. 

Крокодайл поежился. Ему не очень хотелось быть обязанным столь неординарной личности с извращенскими замашками, но выбора у него не было.

\- Эмпорио Иванкова? 

\- Да, Эмпорио Иванкова. – горделиво повторил окама, широко и жутко улыбаясь своему новому товарищу. – А ты будешь… 

\- Крокодайл, - пробубнил тот. – Можно позаимствовать у вас лодку? 

\- И-ха! Конечно, можно! А куда ты собрался? – полюбопытствовал исполин, вглядываясь в смуглое лицо. – Тебе и вставать-то рановато. Я удивлен, что ты выжил после порции моих гормонов. 

Пират с огромным трудом поборол приступ тошноты: что бы это ни значило – звучит отвратительно, мерзко, неправильно, сверхъестественно, одиозно, невероятно… 

\- В любом случае, я готов тебе помочь. Но только после того, как ты поправишься. Не волнуйся, здесь тебе окажут необходимую помощь, и… 

…гадко, омерзительно, иррационально, фантастически… 

\- …и потом мы высадим тебя где-нибудь на безопасном острове, где ты сможешь окончательно прийти в себя. По рукам? 

С одной стороны, это было отличное предложение: он смог бы реабилитироваться, освоиться с отсутствием руки и наличием шрама, прекратить ругать судьбу – а с другой стороны, после такого предательства он не был готов бросаться в горнило и доверить свою жизнь первому попавшемуся извращенцу в чулках. Нет уж, это было выше его сил. 

\- Ну… нет, - Крокодайл, забыв, что лишился левой руки, инстинктивно поднес культю к носу, чтобы почесаться, но тут же фыркнул от отвращения. – Я… мне нужно… найти Белоуса, - выпалил он, решив, наконец, что если здесь его спасли, то пытать явно больше не будут. – Я одержу над ним победу, и… 

Иванков не рассмеялся, но и всерьез его слова не принял. Его веселое лицо, покрытое тонной косметики, омрачилось ровно на секунду – но тут же приняло спокойное выражение. 

\- Ты слишком юн, чтобы схватываться с Белоусом, - мягко сообщил окама, складывая руки на груди. – Он не будет драться с ребенком. 

\- Я не ребенок! – вышел из себя Крокодайл. – Ради этого я лишился руки! Я потерял друзей, я…

\- Прискорбно, - кивнул тот, прерывая. – Но тебе многому еще нужно научиться, и дело даже не в твоем возрасте – пойми, у тебя совершенно нет опыта. Ты проиграешь, даже не начиная драться: Ньюгейт не только сильный соперник, он еще и великодушный человек. Он скорее примет тебя под свое крыло, нежели схватится с тобой в настолько неравной битве. 

\- Мне нужна его опека! Мне ничья помощь не нужна!

Иванков вздохнул и поднялся с постели. 

\- К сожалению, мы оба знаем об обратном положении дел. – неожиданно он широко улыбнулся и, подмигнув накладными ресницами, одарил юношу ухмылкой. – Поправляйся, Кроки-бой! Нам предстоит длинный путь к твоему выздоровлению!..

И путь этот действительно был долгим: Крокодайл заново учился жить – задетая гордость больно стискивала грудь и железным обручем сжимала голову, но здесь, на этом корабле, он чувствовал себя более-менее комфортно. Несмотря на то, что публика тут собралась довольно разношерстная, и многие из команды придерживались того же образа мысли, что и их капитан, экипаж подобрался более чем добродушный: для гостя не жалели ни еды, ни воды, ни места, и всегда готовы были поддержать и выслушать. Все принимали в расчет возраст и отсутствие опыта: матерый пират не обратил бы внимания на такую мелочь как потеря руки – мир знал опасных калек, лишившихся конечностей в различных схватках, но юнец, впервые встретившись с океаном лицом к лицу, вряд ли смог справиться с этим в одиночку. И его поддерживали – с ним никто не обращался как с ущербным, но шутили, дружелюбно подтрунивали и сидели допоздна, обсуждая будущие планы – по крайней мере, до визгливого «ОТБОЙ!», который неизменно раздавался каждый вечер – раньше или позже, в зависимости от настроения капитана. 

Как-то раз один из растрепанных юнг, ставший Крокодайлу кем-то вроде лучшего друга, воровато огляделся и по-лисьему хитро сощурил глаза. 

\- У меня есть подарок! – он потер нос рукавом. – Мы будем отмечать твое новое рождение! – с этими словами мальчишка, отчего-то нашедший в госте нечто обаятельное и таинственное, вытащил из-за спины коробку. – Это тебе. Ты скоро уйдешь от нас; мы все хотим быть уверены, что ты станешь большим и сильным. Какая бы мечта ни вскружила тебе голову – она поможет тебе жить дальше. Возьми! Я сам его нашел! – мальчик поторопил старшего товарища и широко улыбнулся. – Я просто люблю море. И не переживу, если не смогу плавать!.. 

Так Крокодайл получил Дьявольский Фрукт – судьба решила откупиться от юноши. 

А потом были долгие скитания по разным островам. Поиски Ньюгейта, короткие знакомства за кружкой темного эля, бесконечная смена кораблей, экипажей, команд и череда городов, мелькавших перед глазами будто сотня фонарей мегаполиса – он даже не запоминал, что происходило вокруг него. Жизнь становилась ярче, насыщеннее, интереснее – он хватался за любую работу, и выходил из себя, если неосторожный язык отвешивал замечание о его руке. Постепенно появились деньги – и неплохие, но даже их оказывалось мало. Крокодайл быстро понял, что честным путем золотых гор не заработать. 

С трудом переборов в себе ненависть к прошлому, юноша решил действовать так, как считал нужным: теперь он не гнушался грабежей и мелких краж, считая, что ему нужно на что-то жить. Он стал мародером; одним из тех, кого презирал сам – но с легкостью оправдывал свое поведение ужасными событиями, произошедшими с ним почти два года назад. Его все больше интересовали деньги и сила – единственные вещи в мире, способные залатать любые душевные и телесные раны и привести к вершине – к настоящему пиратскому Олимпу. 

Добравшись до места, где предположительно расположился Белоус, Крокодайл начал придумывать план действий. Он разузнал о пирате все, что было можно: состав команды, круг друзей, вооружение корабля… По всем параметрам молодой пират явно проигрывал, но признать правоту Иванкова, не устающего разубеждать своего нового товарища, он просто-напросто не мог: он шел к своей мечте напролом, и готов был даже потерпеть поражение – лишь бы увериться в том, что он достоин находиться среди пиратов. Он давно забыл о том, как сам был капитаном – в напоминание остался лишь длинный неаккуратный шрам да поджившая культя, которая его больше не беспокоила: Крокодайл на заказ сделал сплавленный из золота крюк, который, по его мнению, придавал ему грозный вид, что в среде таких маргиналов было необходимо.

Увы, все планы молодого человека с треском провалились: он пытался атаковать Белоуса внезапно, исподтишка, в лоб, со спины – но ни одна попытка так и не увенчалась успехом. Все удары, сыпавшиеся на Ньюгейта, неизменно вызывали у него громоподобный смех, будто это была какая-то чертовски смешная шутка, а Крокодайла это выводило из себя. С каждым новым поражением он клялся снести эту огромную голову с исполинских плеч, высушить его до скелета и скормить крокодилам – а Белоус, находя в этом отличное развлечение, хохотал, не давая даже нанести себе ранение. 

Но однажды он изменил своему обычному расположению духа и стал серьезным – он предложил неудавшемуся убийце вступить в его команду. 

\- Ты будешь мне сыном, - прогудел он зычно, внимательно глядя на пирата своими блестящими золотистыми глазами. – Я знаю, что ты сделал много нехороших вещей – но я понимаю, что послужило причиной. Здесь, на моем корабле, ты найдешь дом, верных друзей и отца – мы никогда не дадим тебя в обиду. 

Мужчина вытянул огромную широкую ладонь – но Крокодайл ее не пожал. Он презрительно фыркнул, и, утирая со лба пот, сплюнул на землю. 

\- Никогда! Я никогда не стану тебе сыном! Я клянусь, я убью тебя! 

И на это Белоус только рассмеялся – негромко, почти сквозь зубы. 

\- Ты должен стать сильным пиратом, мальчик, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя убили первым. Помни, сила – это все. Но никогда не забывай о великодушии…

Крокодайл, допив вино, поежился и посмотрел на золотой крюк. Он не выполнил завет Белоуса – и видел, как его убивает шайка недостойных прохиндеев, пробравшихся в Маринфорд неизвестно какими путями. Даже для Белоуса, этого старого черта, такая смерть была дикой: его убили самые трусливые ублюдки, которых только создал свет. Такого он не заслужил.

\- Эй, Даз, - Крокодайл встал и открыл дверь кабинета. – Принеси мне виски. Сегодня один старый пройдоха заслуживает немного сострадания…


End file.
